


Wolf's Whispers

by WolfieWhispers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex - Freeform, Inquisition, Other, Random & Short, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieWhispers/pseuds/WolfieWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem which I wrote about Solas/The Dread Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/gifts).



Wolf's Whispers 

 

Listen.  
Stay a while.  
Turn your face to the wind,  
Close your eyes (that's right) and listen.  
Closely now, or you will not hear his call.  
Can you hear?  
Now, in the darkness of your heart.  
Look.  
Concentrate.  
See? A frost-clad figure, coming closer,  
Approaching.  
But be ware, for  
If he sees you, you will know it.  
You will feel the steel of his gaze,  
You will feel his teeth,  
His breath;  
Blowing fetid on your nerves.  
And you will remember.  
Memories shining black,  
Bared to the bone  
Raw nerves flinching.  
Remember,  
And scream.

But wait.  
Stay a while.  
Close your eyes (yes) and listen.  
Can you hear his call?  
Do not move.  
Do not speak.  
Or he will see you.  
I will not say 'do not be frightened'  
For you should be.  
So, do not let him see you.  
Keep still, merely listening  
And hear.  
Hear not with your ears  
But with the twin darkness in your heart,  
Hear his song.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random poem written mainly as a thank you to KeeperLavellan for her excellent works.


End file.
